Petits OS
by juxtine
Summary: Voici plusieurs très petits one shot écrit par rapport aux défis que j'ai proposé lors de la coupe des maisons sur mon compte twitter @hpships :)
1. Chapter 1

Défi : imaginer un dialogue entre Blaise et Draco qui se passe dans le monde moldu.

Blaise et Draco avaient, après la guerre décidé de quitter leur pays natal. En effet la vie à Londres n'était pas aisée pour eux. Les sorciers voyaient en eux des boucs émissaires à leur souffrance. Ils vivaient donc à Paris, dans le quartier sorcier. Ils avaient tous les deux fait des études de droit, et tenaient un cabinet très réputé chez les sorciers français.

Draco était un amateur d'art moldu, dans l'hypocrisie de son éducation de sang pur, on haïssait les moldus tout en admirant leurs œuvres, il avait donc décidé d'emmener Blaise au Louvres, celui-ci étant ignorant quand a l'art moldu. Ils déambulaient dans le musée, Draco était admiratif, Blaise était quand à lui perplexe.

« Regarde ce tableau Blaise, la technique est si impressionnante, et les jeux de lumières sont vraiment parfaits !

Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de regarder ces toiles immobiles Draco !

Moins fort ! Je te rappelle qu'on est entouré de moldus !

Désolé, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'émerveilles. Chuchota-t-il.

Tu es fatigant on dirait un enfant, es tu capable de faire de tels chefs d'œuvres, que ce soit avec ou sans magie ? Non. Alors admire ce que des personnes on passé des heures à faire. »

Blaise souffla, ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient dans ce musée, Draco n'arrêtait pas de s'émerveiller devant des tableaux, il tentait d'expliquer à Blaise en quoi la peinture était un art merveilleux, et c'était loin d'être efficace. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle de la Joconde, Blaise était vraiment blasé, Draco quand à lui était très excité de voir cette toile mythique pour de vrai.

« Blaise, regarde ! La finesse des traits est folle, Léonard de Vinci est vraiment un génie !

Mais qu'a-t-elle de spéciale cette femme ? Elle était connue ?

Non, mais regarde détails de ce portrait, n'est ce pas magnifique ?

Honnêtement, je trouve que la grosse Dame est bien plus impressionnante que cette femme !

Tu me fatigues, rappelle moi pourquoi est ce qu'on se côtoie toujours déjà ?

Parce que je suis très beau, très drôle, très intelligent, que je suis ton associé et accessoirement ton meilleur ami, d'autres questions bébé ?

Non, et arrête de m'appeler bébé, c'est ridicule !

Comme tu veux bébé, répondit Blaise en riant. »


	2. Chapter 2

Défi drarry

Défi : faire un dialogue entre Draco et Harry, ils doivent être seuls dans la salle sur demande, ça se passe dans le tome 7 (au moment du Feudeymon).

A Poudlard, les combats éclataient de partout. Chacun pensait à sa survie, en ayant une boule au ventre craignant l'annonce de la mort d'un proche. Harry arriva dans la salle demande essoufflé, il devait trouver et détruire le diadème. Il fouillait parmi les nombreuses étagères lorsqu'il vit surgir Draco Malfoy. En un instant les 2 garçons se trouvèrent face à face, baguette pointé sur l'autre.

« Que fais tu la Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas avec ton maitre ?

Je n'ai pas de maitre.

Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi as-tu sa marque sur ton bras ?

Je ne l'ai pas choisi, répondit Draco, las. Harry le regarda surpris. Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça, murmura Draco en abaissant sa baguette.

Que fais-tu ?

J'en peux plus, jouer au méchant, c'était marrant au début, mais je suis fatiguée aujourd'hui. Je suis dans le mauvais camp, quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu gagnes, je serai haïs pour ce que moi et ma famille représentons, si tu perds, ce sera un monde horrible, je ne veux pas me mettre à genoux toute ma vie tu comprends ? Tu ne dois pas perdre Harry, tu ne peux pas mourir. »

Harry avait lui aussi baissé la garde, il était perdu et bouleversé par la déclaration du blond.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas dénoncé au manoir ?

Oui.

Je le dirai, je dirai que tu nous as sauvé, je te défendrais, tu peux encore changer de camp !

Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas le choix !

On a toujours le choix !

Ca ne suffira pas, je reste un Malfoy, tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux les gens me détestent et ils détesteront toujours. Je suis un monstre, comme mon père, comme ma tante…

Tu n'es pas un monstre, on est encore des enfants, et, je ne te déteste pas, Draco. »


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie x Harry

Défi : dialogue entre Harry et Charlie qui flirtent après Poudlard.

Après la guerre, Harry avait fait une dernière année à Poudlard, cette année avait été un peu bizarre, et surtout étrangement calme. A la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry avait décidé de partir un mois en Roumanie pour aller travailler dans la réserve de Charlie, les dragons l'intéressait beaucoup et cela lui donnait un bon prétexte pour partir un moment de l'Angleterre.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était en Roumanie, les journées étaient intenses mais passionnantes, les personnes travaillant à la réserve venaient de divers pays et étaient toutes sympathiques. Harry était ravie, de plus il se rapprochait beaucoup de Charlie, ce soir la les 2 jeunes hommes mangeaient ensembles dans l'une des salles de repos.

« Tu vas faire quoi à la rentrée Harry ?

Je suis inscrit pour être auror …

Ah c'est super ça !

Ouais …

Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ?

Et bien, je ne suis pas si sur de moi, je ne sais pas si c'est un bon choix.

Pourquoi ?

Je croyais que c'était mon rêve, mais maintenant que la guerre est finie et que j'ai de nouveau un avenir, je suis plus sur de moi, j'aimerai faire mes propres choix, pas me conformer à ce que les autres attendent de moi.

Reste ici !

Hein ?

Installe toi ici, tu pourras te former en alternance, faire des études la moitié du temps en temps que dresseur ou soigneur et travailler avec moi le reste du temps.

Mais je ne peux pas !

Pourquoi ?

Bah, je ne sais pas ma vie est en Angleterre …

Je croyais que tu voulais arrêter de te conformer à ce que les gens veulent que tu fasses Harry, je ne te demande pas de venir si tu n'as pas envie, mais tu as l'air de vraiment te plaire ici, tu devrais y réfléchir. Et, sache que ça me ferait très plaisir que tu restes. Ca me plait beaucoup de t'avoir près de moi, dit il en faisant un clin d'œil au brun qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Je, ça me fait plaisir aussi d'être ici avec toi, et je vais y réfléchir. »

Bon je le trouve un peu hors sujet parce que a part les 2 dernières répliques ils ne draguent pas vraiment mais bon tant pis !


End file.
